


同态复仇

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	同态复仇

直到下午，Dean才从昏睡中悠悠转醒，浑身湿得像从河里捞出来。阳光在床单上洒满橙红汽油，只等谁扔个火星就能燃成海。他打着哈欠揉了揉酸胀的眼睛，撑起上身。  
“早安，睡美人。”Sam的声音从笔记本后飘过来。  
如果不是陷在宿醉头痛里，Dean发誓会去拧掉这小子脑袋。他揉揉头发打了个哈欠，朦胧余光里，彩虹圈用七种斑斓砸醒记忆中枢。他们昨天毁了乐园的半地下室，Sam披着一头闪闪发亮的鸡窝送他礼物，他就回赠了一个——  
“你的布娃娃呢，Sammy？”Dean忍住笑，嘴角弯成弧线。  
屏幕后的脑袋慢慢抬起来，脸色臭成十级。  
“你不会是扔了吧？”Dean半坐起来，被宿醉搞糟的心情好多了。  
“我们不能跳过这个话题吗？”Sam容忍地瞅他一眼。  
“你扔了，”Dean摇头晃脑地念叨起来，几乎要唱起歌，“胆小的Sammygirl扔了老哥的纪念礼物，独自坐在凳子上哭鼻子。”  
椅子发出刺耳声响，Sam站起来朝床边走，挤掉横亘他们之间的空气：“它不见了。”  
“你是说小丑也忍受不了你，来了个飞跃疯人院。”Dean笑得更欢，床铺都摇晃起来。  
但很快笑声和床都停下了。  
“对。”Sam爬上床，摁住肩膀把毫无防备的人压回床单，“看来你得再送一个，哥哥。”他俯下身贴近耳朵，膝盖跨过Dean的大腿。两人的热度隔着手掌宽的距离撞上对方又回到身上，缓缓滋长攀升。  
“你想要什么？”Dean盯着近在咫尺的嘴唇，咽着喉结。  
“得由你决定，”Sam抚过起伏的胸膛，手钻进T恤贴上温热皮肤，满意地听到一阵抽气，“毕竟，你才是抱歉给我留下阴影的那个。”  
Dean勾起嘴角，摁住T恤里作乱的手腕慢慢起身，眼神专注，快要碰到对方嘴唇时开口：“我决定送你一套小丑睡衣巩固治疗。”说完脑袋重新陷回枕头里，像要就这么笑到八十年后，“看看你的脸Sammy哈哈……嘿！你干什么——”  
Sam钳住乱动的两只手举过头顶，气急败坏地抽着皮带：“很遗憾你放弃了决定权，现在它是我的……嗯……”话被腹部钝痛打断，Dean屈起的膝盖踢到了伤口。  
痛哼声击中了迟钝的神经，Dean僵下动作。他想起昨晚Sam打开车门朝他走来，青肿的脸上到处是血，跟他摇摇欲坠地互相攻击。他们狼狈地回到旅馆，Dean没跟一脸惊恐的前台玩笑敷衍。他修补了弟弟脸上的创口，然后发现身上还有更多。虽然平地溺死足够痛苦，但他想把那家伙揪出来再淹几回。  
“起来，Sam，”Dean展开身体，尽量不碰到正捂着腹部的伤员，“你才刚被脱衣舞娘揍了一顿。”  
Sam垂着头半晌没动，也没说话。  
“嘿，你还好吧？”Dean担心起来，轻轻拽住他的头发。刚碰两下就忽然被握住，和还搁在头顶的另一只手用皮带捆在床头。  
完成动作的Sam抬头凑近一脸惊疑的Dean，大功告成地咧开笑：“所以我们得小心点。”他掀起已经发皱的T恤，含住乳尖，舌头在逐渐突起的点缀上悠悠打转，带茧的手指从胸前滑过腰侧，在肚脐上停留了一会儿，又绕上来蹭过另一边乳尖，不急不缓地揉捏。  
“这……噢……不公平……”Dean在舌尖探进胸前敏感时耐不住地挺起腰，快感电流般涌向腰间，流进小腹，汇聚到性器。Sam在床上总用尽混蛋天分，好让他在平日表现得像个正人君子。并不是说Dean不喜欢这个，他能感觉到硬起的阴茎撑起裤子，紧贴粗糙的布料反复摩擦。他想得到抚摸，想弯起膝盖，想弓起背用阴茎摩擦Sam的勃起。“你是作弊……”他舔过嘴唇，喉咙干渴得冒烟。  
“你才是作弊的那个，每一次我们比赛游泳你都把我的头摁进水里。”Sam忽然用力吮吸，痛痒交加的快感窜过脊柱，Dean忍不住呻吟一声挺起腰，很快又制止下来。他记得Sam身上青紫交错的伤痕，不想再往上面添别的。幸运的是Sam很快发现了这点。那只行刑的大掌沿裤腰往下，隔着短裤重重抚过坚硬的勃起。“对……”Dean舒服地长叹一声，分开双腿绷起胯部。关于小时候的游泳比赛他有话要反驳，但只要Sam继续做下去，哪怕说他引发了第一次世界大战也没关系。  
“那么硬……”Sam低低笑着，温热灼伤了Dean的耳朵。  
“闭嘴，”Dean气息不稳地避开落在耳边的牙齿，“做你该做的。”  
Sam没反驳，过于顺从地舔吻暴露在空气中的皮肤，粗糙舌苔从胸膛滑到小腹，最后停留在裤腰，咬住淡金耻毛拉扯，手指还在勃起上来回抚弄。  
“想要吗？”他对着呼吸起伏的肚脐发问。  
“怎么？你还想要我求你吗？”Dean的手指在皮带间挣扎着，有些生气。如果Sam要停下，他可不会为了这个哭泣。  
“噢你会的。”  
短裤被一把扒开时，Dean抽了口气，然后货真价实地发起抖来。Sam迅速而熟练地含住他的性器，近乎粗暴地整根吞下又滑出，舌尖绕着冠状沟转个不停，指腹拉扯着囊袋，用他喜欢的方式轻轻晃动。不知何时弯起的膝盖被Sam握住更分开了些，Dean在呻吟间隙吐出一连串跟上帝有关的脏话，覆上汗水的腹部不断绷紧又松开，手指紧紧交握，双脚踩乱了床单。Sam的舌头开始描绘鼓起的筋络，拇指揉按着小球，剩余的手指从会阴逡巡到穴口，把涎液和前液涂抹在皱褶上一次次打圈，另一只手紧握着颤抖的大腿，用尽一切办法催促他达到高潮。  
Dean重重喘息着往后仰头，像被猛然拽住头发。他要到了，就要到了，累积的快感不断冲向性器，在每回吸吮揉弄中加快加深，周围一切都开始失去色彩失去声音失去气味只除了——  
噢。Sam握住了快要释放的性器顶端，凉意忽地布满刚刚还最滚烫的地方。  
“操！”Dean暴躁地扭动起来，恨不得把他弟踹下床，“他妈的放开我！”  
但Sam稳稳当当地制住了他的反抗，然后干脆利落地把落在膝盖的短裤拉了上去。Dean像被忽然关进窄小笼子里的巨兽，泄气地倒在床上大口喘息。Sam爬上来，把舌头挤进他抖个不停的嘴里，汲尽了空气才拉开距离，得意地朝他笑，像头得了奖励的大型犬。  
这个早有预谋的混蛋。  
“你满意了？”Dean瞪着Sam，发红的眼眶把凶狠削去大半。  
Sam皱起眉思考，好像在这种情况下还能有精力整理思路似的：“这还不够抹掉我的心理阴影。”他纯良无害地微笑，自顾自地脱掉上衣扔在地上，起身慢腾腾地解开牛仔裤。裤子脱下时快速短暂地蹭过Dean浸湿短裤的阴茎，他快要疯了。  
“你到底还想要什么？”他神志不清地吼着。  
“算总账。”Sam扶住Dean的腰整个翻过去，Dean刚来得及调整双手就被后颈传来的刺痛唤回残酷现实。大手从肩胛滑到腰后，轻轻勾住裤沿，Dean尽量伏下腰但短裤也只是扯开一丁点缝隙。Sam咬着他的脖子开口：“想脱掉这个吗？”  
他咬紧嘴唇保持沉默，希望腰能再压低一点，好让被束缚的勃起碰到床单。  
温热湿滑沿着脊柱拂过皮肤，Sam的手指从胸口掠过，往下延伸。像是故意忽略了所有敏感点，虽然他喜欢Sam的触碰，但微弱快感还没来得及聚起就消散一空的感觉很不好受。接着手掌按住小腹，往后托起。他的臀部抵住身后的勃起，刚挨到床单的性器却彻底孤立无援。他哀嚎一声咬紧床单，恨不得咬碎。如果这个时候对方敢把任何一个部位塞进他嘴里，下场都只有一个。他发誓。  
“想脱掉吗？”该死的问题又来了。  
刚想聚起力气摇头，手指却爬进裤子毫无阻隔地握住了阴茎，拇指在头部一点点抹开前液。他闷哼一声，欲望占了上风：“让我……”  
“大声点。”拇指堵住了出口。  
“要，我说要，快他妈弄掉这条见鬼的玩意！”Dean喘不过气地大吼。  
“选得不错。”  
布料被大发仁慈地扯开，一阵凉意沾染下身，束缚已久的勃起碰上小腹。他舒了口气，用力眨掉眼睛上的汗水。  
“Dean，你记得那一套士兵人偶吗？”Sam的声音从背后模模糊糊传来。  
“什么？”他不大肯定有没有听错，虽然做爱途中会因为什么情绪停下来是Sam的风格，比如逼着他回应“我爱你”的时候。但再多愁善感的家伙也不可能这时候回忆童年。  
“你以前总把它们藏在衣柜上方，橱柜最上一格，冰箱顶，就算找到了我也够不着。”  
“嘿，我最后总是会给你！”Dean是做过这么恶劣的事，但不能凭这个把他归类为坏哥哥。  
“在你看够了我的着急以后。”  
不得不说，那还挺有意思的。Sam原地努力踮脚几回又着急地跺脚，憋红的小脸上满是汗水的模样，Dean现在想起都忍不住笑。  
但这件事跟现在做的有什么关系吗？还只是他怪胎弟弟的心血来潮？  
Sam扶高他的腰，炙热手掌缓慢地抚过臀部，漫不经心地揉捏。  
一个捉摸不清的答案危险地绕过脑子。  
“等等——”  
大掌落在屁股上，响亮的击打让Dean埋起脑袋，脸颊到颈后漫开一片火焰，冒水的阴茎兴奋地抽动了一下。  
“想起来了吗？”硬邦邦的东西顶在腿上，Sam的声音却严肃得像在审讯。  
“你想让我说什么，Sammy？”Dean转过头，凌乱汗湿的留海下湖绿双眼戏谑地直视弟弟，“我还要按着《圣经》宣誓吗？”  
“这是为了惩罚。”又一掌用力打上皮肤，疼痛逼出Dean一声呜咽。Sam喘着粗气低头，在肩胛骨上咬出齿痕。“这是为你不肯认错。”更用力的巴掌落下，Dean往前晃着，回荡在房间里的清脆声响让他羞耻得只想把自己藏起来：“我错了，我承认错了。”  
“很好。”Sam捏着他的脖子扭过脸，迫不及待地打开嘴唇吸吮舌头，手掌温柔地捏起发红的臀瓣揉搓。Dean听见瓶盖打开，接着沾满液体的手指探进狭窄穴口。他咬住弟弟下唇，迎合手指晃动臀部。他想捧起Sam的脸，想毫无遗漏地抚摸他的身体，想转过身为他口交，想捡起他为这个操蛋世界裂开的碎片重新黏好。手指熟悉地摸索转动，接着探进第二根。那有点艰难，被撬开的钝痛让他皱起眉头：“摸我……”他想得到Sam的嘴唇，得到手指，得到悲伤，得到欢愉，得到一切。  
Sam拽起他的头发亲吻脖颈和肩膀，又滑下去抚慰阴茎。Dean喉咙里锁着哀求，恬不知耻地扭头向弟弟索吻。如愿以偿的同时，分剪搔刮内壁的手指探到了敏感点上。他哀鸣一声，重新硬起的性器撞向手指，细细密密的电流滑过血管再一次汇聚。  
“我十二岁时，我们总在小屋后面赛跑，你记得吗？”  
“噢……”老天别再来了。Dean差点双手合十向上帝祈祷。但Sam抽出手指，拉开距离。他咕噜一声，皮肤下得不到满足的细胞悲哀死去。  
“你总比我快。”  
“我能怎么说，Sammy？你那时还瘦得像干树枝。”  
“等我到终点时，你就会突然冒出来朝我泼水。”  
这个听起来还真混账。好吧他可能还有那么一星半点印象，但是你瞧，那时他也才十六，谁能为了这种恶作剧苛责他。于是他以沉默示威。于是巴掌雨点般落下，越来越快，越来越重，他仰头高声呻吟，溢出眼眶的泪水渗进头发里，终于在击打下哭叫着射了出来，一波波白浊打湿了胸口和小腹。  
“你喜欢这个。”Sam舔过快要渗血的臀部，三根手指挤进高潮后敏感收缩的穴口，引出一阵阵有气无力的低吟。Dean软绵绵地趴在一塌糊涂的床单上，肠壁被急切进出的手指填满，弟弟的味道笼罩着他，身体却仍然因为空虚而发疼。性器再次抬头，如愿以偿地一次次蹭过床单，很快就跟刚才一样硬。“进来，Sam……”他清清嗓子盖掉哭腔，“快进来……”如果没有那条该死的皮带，他会爬过去坐在那根怪物阴茎上，像个婊子一样饥渴地晃着腰，热切渴求吻，渴求更多。  
Sam几乎立刻抽出手指，在哥哥的臀瓣上落下最后一个吻，把发疼的性器一点点推进湿滑穴口。那太大了，Dean无助地仰起头，张大嘴呼吸，努力用膝盖把自己往阴茎撞去。Sam只耐心等了一会儿，就挺动胯骨开始抽送，囊袋用力拍击着负伤的臀部。木床一次次撞上墙壁，摇摇晃晃吱呀作响，Dean感到Sam落在背上的吻潮水般覆盖了自己的指纹，眼神恍惚地落在旅馆墙壁污渍和蛛网上，脑中却只有Sam。他想转头看看Sam，看他此刻眉头的弧度，汗水滑下的痕迹，眼睛沾染的颜色。他的腺体被毫不留情地碰撞着，一点都不知道自己的呻吟有多响。“给我，Sam，给我……”他大声乞求，穴口吸吮着Sam的阴茎。但这混蛋整个抽了出来。  
“不。”他无情地宣布，并且在背后发出湿滑撸动的水声，像是要就这么射个干净，把双腿大张的哥哥独自留在床上，就像他十二岁时带着一身热气跑到终点却被冷水浇成落汤鸡一样。  
“求你……”Dean摇晃脑袋，积聚起来的泪水滴在手臂上。  
“求什么？”  
“求你，Sam，我需要……”他愿意做任何事，只要Sam把他的东西放回该待的地方，让他浑身上下都沾满Sam的味道，“我需要你操我，我想要你的所有，求你……”  
双手被松开，Dean撑着自己翻过身，不顾麻木的手腕跨到Sam身上，扶住他弟的性器坚定地坐下。Sam没等他稳住身体就挺动起来，把他的腰扶高一些又重重跌在阴茎上，闭上眼满足叹息。Dean在甜蜜点被激烈撞击时发出尖叫，被折磨的性器凄惨地压在两人之间粗鲁摩擦。Sam的手臂用力勒在后背上，似乎能就此勒出枷锁，勒出绑痕。他们同时大声呻吟，不要命地往对方身上挤。Sam抽插得越来越快，额头紧紧抵住Dean的，视线锁住他被欲望墨染的双眼。  
“Dean，Dean，操，Dean，我……”他不由自主地颤抖着，每个毛孔都透露着他要说的话，每个动作都洞悉他的想法。Dean蜷起膝盖，泛着水的眼睛在极致快感中凝视着他，清楚明白他要说的东西，他甚至可以不说出口。  
但他张开了嘴。  
他们同时达到高潮。  
Dean倒在Sam怀里，像还在孕育中的胚胎一样缩起全身，湿滑液体从收缩的后穴流出来，他不怎么舒服地打了个寒颤，眼睛困得睁不开：“你的总账算完了？这也是惩罚？”  
“这是为了剩下的一切。”Sam又落下一个吻，Dean太累了以至于懒得拒绝这种腻乎乎的温存。  
Dean迷迷糊糊中感觉到Sam给他擦洗，把他弄到干净床上，从背后把他搂在怀里，手指拂过臀上火辣辣的皮肤。  
他终于可以好好睡一觉，不用靠酒精，不用靠昏天暗地的案子。这让他心情很好。  
Sam的心脏紧贴着他的后背跳动，温暖而平稳。这也让他心情很好。  
于是他握住Sam的手掌，拇指轻轻摩挲上面的疤痕，闭着眼呢喃：  
“我也爱你。”

END


End file.
